Abaddon's Mouth (mission)
Mission Objectives Open the Door of Komalie. * Disable the seals to power down the Onyx Gate. * Climb the path into Abaddon's Mouth. * Break the magical seals holding closed the Door of Komalie. *'BONUS' Free the Ghost of Leah Stone and then escort her to an island that she wants to reside in. Primary Tip 1: Before you go, it is highly advised to have three of your party members be non-projectile spellcasters. There are several patrols on walls that can't be hit with projectile attacks, and it is easier to nuke them from a distance than attack them later. Tip 2: It is very useful for your front-line Warriors to take along Endure Pain and/or Defy Pain; high-damage spells, like Chain Lightning and Mind Shock, become much more managable and don't put as great a strain on your healers. Tip 3: Everyone should try to bring at least one interrupt. It makes dealing with Mursaat and Ether Seals much easier. Tip 4: A bonder monk works well in this mission due to the lack of enemies with enchantment removal. Once you begin the mission, head west (follow the purple path) until you see Vizier Khilbron popping up. He will tell you to hurry and help you by casting Chimera of Intensity and Quickening Zephyr. Down the path, there will be a fortress-like structure with a couple of Jade Armors in front of it. The entrance has an Ether Seal blocking it. As a general rule in this mission, always lure enemies a few at a time. So, lure the armors away, then take them out. Next, take out the two groups of Jade Bows on the top left and right of the entrance. Use Elementalists and Rangers if you can. Be warned, there are at least three patrols (two on the right; one on the left) that come around to the Jade Bows; either time yourself to take the Jade Bows out while the patrols are away, or take them out as well. Each patrol is made of two Mursaat spell-casters. Don't be afraid to retreat if necessary - breaching the fort is probably the hardest part of the mission. Chimera of Intensity is a strong enchantment, but by no means does it render you invincible. The party-wide speed buff will help you escape quite easily, and most of the enemies won't follow farther than the entrance of the fort. After you clear the walls, break open the Ether Seal and take out the Jade Armors behind it. There are a few Mursaat patrols wandering around. Take them out too. To the southeast of the entrance (walk straight up the ramp from the entrance) there should be an enclosure (point 1) with a large group in it. You need to go through the gate in this enclosure. Here is what you need to do: # Take out the two Mursaat spell-casters; they are patrolling and will come up to you from the enclosure. # Lure and take out the Jade Bows in the middle of the enclosure. # Go up the ramp to the right of the gate, where there is a group of Jade Bows and a seal; lure the bows and take them out. # Break the seal quickly, as this will usually cause the two bosses guarding the gate to come up from the enclosure to get you. # Destroy the two bosses. # Go down into the enclosure and up the other ramp. Destroy the other group of Jade Bows and the other seal. Alternatively, you can lure the bosses out from their enclosure before attempting to break the Ether Seal. Now the gate is open, so go through it. There will be two groups of Jade Armors and a Mursaat Monk here. As soon as you get near the Monk, it will run for the Jade. If you kill it before it reaches them, the Jade will remain "off" and will not move or attack. Finish them off. Follow the path: you will get to a group of Jade Armors guarding another seal. Behind that seal (point 2), you will find two bosses. Lure them, as a few other groups are behind them. Next, you will reach another seal, guarded by Jade Bows on the wall. Take out the Bows with Rangers and Elementalists before destroying the seal. Past the seal, you will get to a forked uphill ramp that leads to yet another seal (point 3), guarded by two bosses. Lure them away from the seal, finish them off and break the seal. After going through this seal, you are all set for the final battle. The Vizier will appear to tell you what to do: you will have to destroy the six seals that lock the Door of Komalie. Each time you break a seal, a group of four Seal Guards will come out from the seal; they are worthless and basically tickle your party members. Starting about 30 seconds later, three Mursaat Guardians will come one-by-one from the north and south edges of the map (either two from the north and one from the south, or two from the south and one from the north, randomly). So, take the seals out, no more than two at a time. After breaking the seals, wait for all three Mursaat coming from the north and south, and take them out. Only then should you progress to the next set of seals. A party with a lot of offensive firepower can try to quickly eliminate all the seals and trigger the cutscene, since the Mursaat Guardians vanish as soon as it starts. Once you break all six seals, you will see a cut-scene and then you will need to fight one Burning Titan. It does not attack, but anyone standing nearby will suffer from Burning. Once that is done, another cut-scene will be shown and the mission will be complete. Bonus The bonus in this mission is to free the Ghost of Leah Stone and then escort her to an island that she wants to reside in. Note: This Bonus may take a while since Leah moves very slow until you are very near Point D. The bonus follows the green path on the map. Leah is at point A. Take out every monster on your way to that point except the last seal, which is by the docked boats. This seal is holding Leah. Leave it for now and follow the green path, clearing out any monster that might come close to this path. Most notably: * At point B, after you cross the fire pit, there will be a few patrols here: some Dryders, Flesh Golems and Mahgo Hydras. Make sure you wait and take out all the patrols passing by. * At point C, there will be two bosses: an Eidolon and a Behemoth boss with a couple of Dryders. * At point D (or at some point between C and D), you will be met by two Wurms. Make sure to take them out. After you clear the way, go back and break the seal at point A and speak to Leah. She will follow you, but she is excruciatingly slow at first. Note: Currently, the game has a bug. She will follow you up the ramp and then turn and start going back to where she came from, but on the upper ramp. Then she will snap out of it and come back and go through the gate. (This may be intentional - because she walks up the ramp you are forced to clear the Mursaat which reside there, making the bonus a bit harder to "run".) Note: It appears that Leah completely ignores the path you take and sets her own path. It is imperative that you follow the exact path laid out in the mission map, because she will only follow that one. Warning: Leah will not follow you forever. She will dissipate if she stays in the fortress for long. If you do not open the seal at point 1 before you set her free, then (right now) when she gets up the ramp she will stay lost and dissipate. Once she is past the bridge outside the gate (point 1), she will start running and your life will be normal again. Follow her, and make sure she comes to no harm (she loves to engage monsters and monsters love to kill her first). She does take damage from walking through lava. When she gets to point D, she will thank you and you will complete the bonus. And leah stone is a bitch Bosses and Elite Skill Capture Known elite skills in this area: : Cairn the Destroyer : Devastating Hammer, Location: 1, 2 or 3. : Cairn the Relentless : Oath Shot, Location: 1, 2 or 3. : Snyk the Hundred Tongue : Barrage, Location: at or near B, C, or D. : Mercia the Smug : Energy Surge, Location: 1, 2, or 3. : Plexus Shadowhook : Fevered Dreams, Location: at or near B, C, or D. : Willa the Unpleasant : Aura of Faith, Location: 1, 2, or 3. : Spindle Agonyvein : Restore Condition, Location: at or near B, C, or D. : Sarlic the Judge : Life Transfer, Location: 1, 2, or 3. : Goss Darkweb : Soul Leech, Location: at or near B, C, or D. : Optimus Caliph : Thunderclap, Location: 1, 2, or 3. : Eidolon : Mist Form, Location: at or near B, C, or D. Additional Notes The players will be in Hell's Precipice at the completion of this mission. Note: There is a Seer at point X who will infuse your armor. Kill the Eidolon to get the Spectral Essence at point C. category:Prophecies_missions This mission is the only place where you can capture the elites Restore Condition, Soul Leech, and Fevered Dreams. Abaddon's Mouth is named after the outcast god Abaddon. There are exactly six Mursaat/Jade bosses, so you are always guaranteed to have an elite or two available for capture at some point in the mission. This is useful for removing any death penalty.